ObsCure
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: For some time now, Leafmore High School has been the setting for unexplained disappearances. A group of students try to unravel the mysterious happenings at this unremarkable-looking school. The night will be long and survival will not be easy...
1. The Shadows

a/n: Hey guys a new horror story I think you'll like but then again... Ah you'll get into it or you won't up to you I guess. Read On! Also R&amp;R. Last thing the chapters will start out short but, get longer as the story goes along.

* * *

As the school day comes to an end at Leafmore High four students are still around in the gym after the bell rings.

There are two wolves playing basket ball, one recording their game, and one watching them on the bleachers.

Basketball and Football super star, Garth Harsh is dribbling the ball and shooting hoops. Garth is a senior and has thick orange fur, pine green eyes, and is wearing a red muscle shirt, grey jogging pants, and black Nikes. He is a very muscular wolf and has very good grades.

The second wolf playing Basketball is Stan "Salty" Lee also a senior here at Leafmore. He has shaggy grayish brown fur, golden eyes, and a dark brown goatee. He's wearing a black beanie which is overtop of his ears, a long sleeved gray shirt with a black t-shirt over top, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of red ChuckTaylors. He's a slender wolf with a little muscle and terrible grades but, he makes up for that with his lock picking and computer hacking skills.

Next is Humphrey Peterson, he has gray fur and icy blue eyes, and is a junior at Leafmore. He's wearing a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned teal colored shirt over top of it, tan caches, and black Chucks. He is an average sized wolf and is one of the top students at the school.

Lastly Kate Harsh, Track star and smartest girl at the school, and a junior. She has soft blond fur and amber colored eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a rainbow printed in the center, a short camo skirt, and dark blue Chucks. She has a curvy figure and has broken five school records in track.

Humphrey was recording for an online video he was making for the school paper. It was on the Basketball team. Garth backed up into him by accident knocking him over.

"Humphrey! Dude, if you're gonna record can you like... Move farther back so we don't trample you!?" Garth asked helping him up.

"Ah lay off him dog." Salty said jumping up and dunking the ball.

"Damn! Should have been recording!" Humphrey said looking at his camera.

"Ok well, I'm heading home." Salty said grabbing his bag and walking out into the front yard of the school.

Leafmore is the largest high school in Canada, it has a wing for each class, two gyms, a huge lunchroom, a giant auditorium, and a courtyard so that students can enjoy the sun and talk while they eat. Not to mention that over 2,000 students attend the school from 8th to 12th grade all under the supervision of Headmaster Winston Freed.

"Ok, later Stan." Humphrey said stuffing his cam into his satchel.

Salty simply made a "Chick! Chick!" noise while holding his fingers up making an Ok symbol and walked out into the cool night air.

"Well I guess we'd better go to." Kate said walking down the bleachers and toward Garth. "Garth let's go."

"What? Mom and Dad aren't going to be home for two weeks and you wanna go home? Come on baby sis live a lil'!" Garth said continuing to shoot the Basketball.

"Whatever... See you later." She said putting her backpack on and heading out the door.

"Hey Kate! Wait Up!" Humphrey yelled running out the door to catch up to her.

Garth only snickered because of how bad Humphrey had it for his sister. He didn't mind at all because he's known Humphrey and Salty since before middle school.

"Ok... I'm going to hit the showers." He said to himself tossing the ball across the court and walking to the boy's locker room.

As he walked in his cellphone rang. "Oh! Must be Lilly!" He said taking the red colored cell phone out and opening it. "Hello!?"

"Garth where are you? Did you forget about our date?.. Again." She asked through the phone.

Lilly was sitting on her bed wearing jean short shorts, a tight black t-shirt with a jolly roger on the front, and Converse that went to her thighs. Lilly Gennes has Snow White fur and purple eyes. She has a curvy figure, a dirty mind, and is besties with Kate. She is a junior at Leafmore.

"What!?" Garth exclaimed then looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:30PM and he was suppose to pick her up at 7:00. "Oh no! I'll be there at 7:45 I've just gotta shower first... k?" Unaware to Garth a shadowy figure had snuck in behind him through the gym door and grabbed his backpack.

"Alright babe but not a second later!" Lilly said into the phone.

"Ok, love you baby." Garth said in a loving tone

"Love you to and drive safe." Lilly replied back in the same tone.

Garth hung up and turned to see his bag had disappeared. "Hey... Where did my bag go?" Just then the door to the gym shut.

Garth went through the door to see the door leading to the outside slam shut. "Oh no you don't." Garth said chasing him outside.

The old metal door to his right closed, Garth flung open the door and listened to the screeching sound of it shuting again. He was amazed at what was behind the door. "Huh... Never knew there was a garden behind here." He said running down the old path.

He saw two wooden doors shut as he reached the end. "Ok... What's an old building like this doing in a garden like this?" The building had vines rooted through the walls and windows. A tree had grown and the door was at the end of one of its branches. The only thing that wasn't covered in vines were the two doors that had just opened. Garth shrugged it off and went into the storm cellar.

Inside it was dark and dreary... And wet. Garth looked at the shelves in the basement and saw dead animals in jars, origins, and different chemicals. Then he noticed a desk over in the corner of the concrete room, a small wooden box was on top of it. He opened the box revealing an old Colt 45 with two clips of ammo. Something told him to take it.

He picked it up and then he saw a ladder that led down a large hole. "Wonder where this goes?" he asked himself. He climbed down the old rusty ladder till he reached the bottom revealing a large dark hallway.

"Yipes." He said walking down the hall feeling the side of the wall so he could tell where he was going until...

**WHAM!**

He smacked head first into a giant metal door. "MotherFuck!" He cursed with a hand on his forehead. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

He felt the door until he found a valve, he turned it until it clicked... The door swung open...

* * *

"Ah God! What Died in Here!?" He thought putting a hand over his nose.

Garth found a second door and cranked it open revealing a lab. "What the hell... Is this place?" He asked aloud.

He shook his head and continued to walk forward. The lab was filled with control panels, switches, levers, buttons, chemicals, and then the thing that freaked Garth out were all the ripped open cages and the blood on the floors.

"What happened here?" He asked opening another door revealing a small skinny wolf in the corner of the room.

There was a bed covered with claw marks, the walls were marked with hashes and an odd looking symbol, then there was a torn up journal on the floor.

Garth kneeled down in front of the wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "N-No G-Go Away!" He yelled shoving Garth.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you." He said helping him up.

"S-So they tricked you to?" The wolf asked placing both hands on Garth's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Did he take something?" The wolf asked.

"My bag... Why?" Garth asked still confused on what this wolf is going on about.

"We need to go now!" He yelled in Garth's face while shoving him out the door.

"Who is **he **anyway?" Garth asked watching the wolf look through a large shelf.

"He always hides a gun! Always! Ah Ha!" He yelled pulling out a pistol of some sort and running in front of Garth "This way!"

**POUND!**

"What was that?" Garth asked pulling his gun out.

"Oh no..." The wolf said starting to back up farther.

**POUND!**

The walls started to crack, "Run Now!" The wolf yelled grabbing Garth's arm and pulling him through the maze of shelves, cages, and what ever else was in the lab.

**BOOSH!**

The wall blew inward followed by a large and hideous monster. It's 8ft tall with four large arms covered in needles, large claws for hands, gashes all over its body and blood stained into its greenish fur. It's bottom jaw was missing and was replaced with a large tentacle like tongue with a sharp spear like bone at the end. It's legs were large and balky with metal plates screwed onto its bear 7inch thick skin. It let out a terrifying roar!

**RRAAAAAAAHH!**

"What The Fuck Is That!?" Garth yelled turning around.

"The creature but, it's to strong we need to get out!" The wolf yelled in a scared tone and ran into a cage. "Ow!"

"Oh great... Hold it off while I move the cage!" Garth yelled handing the wolf his Colt.

"Gotcha!" He yelled back firing at the creature as it came closer.

Garth pushed to cage out of the way. "Come on!"

The wolf turned. "Ok let's..." his words changed to a high pitched scream of agony as a tentacle exploded from his stomach covering Garth's face in blood. "Run..." Was all the wolf uttered as he was yanked into the dark.

Garth simply pulled the door open and ran down the hallway closing and locking it behind him. He could hear the screams of the dying wolf as he got closer and closer to the ladder. The creature burst through the door because it's taste of blood and flesh had not yet been satisfied.

**RRRAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Garth had reached the ladder and as soon as he'd grabbed it. "Oh Shit!" Garth yelled as a tentacle rapped around his ankle and started to drag him away from the ladder. He turned over onto his back and fired three shots snapping the tentacle in two. With his ankle freed he began to climb the ladder and as he neared the top the trapdoor slammed shut enclosing him in a strangely obscure darkness...

* * *

a/n: How was that for a first chapter huh? Comment, fav, and watch. Till next chapter!


	2. Starting the Search

a/n: Well time for the 2nd chapter!

* * *

As Kate stepped out of her car she noticed her friend Lilly sitting on a bench tapping he claws on the wooden boards as students walked by. Kate was wearing a white blouse, a blue mini skirt, and her blue Chucks. Lilly had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark gray sweatshirt with _Go Leafwood! _spelled across the front in light green letters, and a pair of gray flats on. Kate walked over and sat next to her.

Lilly looked at her and then they said in unison, "Have you seen Garth?" they both gave each other strange looks.

"No I haven't... You mean he wasn't with you last night? I thought you had a date?" Kate asked a little worried about her brother's safety.

Lilly let out a sigh "No he wasn't with me, he stood me up... Again." just as she finished her sentence the bell rang.

"Come on Lil we don't wanna be late." Kate said getting up off the bench.

"Agreed... Mr. Williams said I'll get lunch detention starting the first day next year until spring break." Lilly said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! There's only what? a week left of school?" Kate asked walking toward the entrance where Mr. Freed was standing greeting his students as they walked in.

Headmaster Winston Freed, an older wolf with dark blue eyes and neatly groomed gray fur. He's wearing a brown suit with a black tie and a pair of black dress shoes. Mr. Freed has been Headmaster at Leafmore since it opened in 1984 and is a very wealthy and wise man.

"Come along now, you can enjoy the sun at lunch." He said as Kate and Lilly walked up the stairs. "...or at least while it lasts." Mr. Freed said under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Freed?" Jim the security guard asked walking up behind the Headmaster.

"Oh! Nothing Jim... Lock the gate and send the late comers to my office will you?" He asked walking into the building.

"Yes sir!" Jim said walking toward the large gate that led into the school parking lot.

* * *

"Hey gals? How's it going?" Humphrey asked as they walked into Mr. Williams Chemistry class. Humphrey is wearing a very colorful Hawaiian shirt, a pair of black caches, and his black Chucks.

"Well Garth's missing for one... Also what's with the shirt?" Lilly asked sitting at her lab table followed by Kate who sat on her left.

"Ok, one only shirt I had... You may laugh now." He was cut off by both girls giggling. He toke his seat in front of them and started talking again. "and two maybe Garth was abducted by aliens who did crewel tests on him and then put him out of his misery!" Humphrey said jokingly while leaning back in his chair.

"Mr. Peterson." a rusty voice said at the front of the classroom causing Humphrey to fall backward out of his chair.

"Yes Mr. Williams?" Humphrey asked setting his chair back up and sitting down. Mr. Williams is an older wolf with orange fur and emerald colored eyes. He is wearing a white lab coat, a dark green dress shirt, tan caches, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

"I know your head reporter of the school news but can I ask you to wait till class is over to start interviews?" He asked getting some students to laugh and chuckle.

"Yes sir won't happen again." Humphrey replied.

"Good, now then pull out your textbooks and turn to page 64..." Mr. Williams instructed while pulling out his teacher's guide.

Humphrey felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned to see Lilly and Kate looking at him. "Yes?" He whispered.

"Meet in the teacher's lounge at 6:00 ok?" Kate asked.

"Ok but... Why?" Humphrey whispered.

"Because we're going to look for Garth." Lilly answered.

"Yes my first mystery!" Humphrey said a little loud causing Mr. Williams to clear his throat and Humphrey to shut up...

* * *

**6:00PM...**

"Ok so where do we start?" Humphrey asked with his camera out.

"Well... We could start in the attic?" Kate suggested.

Then Lilly was about to suggest something when the door too the hallway slammed shut and locked. "Oh well that's just great." Lilly said walking over and sitting down on a table.

Humphrey sat his camera on the table next to Lilly and yanked on the doorknob. "Oh just great now we're locked in here." He said letting go of it.

They were quiet until Kate suggested something "Hey Humphrey, didn't Stan teach you some lock picking techneeks?"

Humphrey scratched the back of his head then turned to the door. "Yeah but the lock is on the outside... Unless!" He stopped and turned too the closet on his left.

"Hey there might be something we could use to pry the door open!" Lilly said picking up Humphrey's camera.

"Good thinking! Humphrey?" Kate asked but was answered by the sound of the closet door unlocking. "Um... Never mind."

* * *

**6:14PM...**

After they'd pried the closet door open they found flashlights, a crowbar, and a rusty key that looked like it would go to an old door somewhere in the school.

"So what now?" Humphrey asked Kate who was flipping the key in the air and catching it.

"Well we'll head to the attic." She answered.

The small group of teens entered the "lobby" of the school. There were flyers pined on boards, postures tapped on walls, and even trophy cabinets displaying the gold and silver rewards of the sports teams, chess club, drama club, and art club. Two large staircases, two hallway entrances, and two seep rate pairs of large doors, one led to the courtyard and the other led to the parking lot.

"Wow... I never knew this place could be so... Quiet." Kate whispered as they ran up one of the staircases.

"Same here." Humphrey said as they got to the second floor.

"Agreed." Lilly replied as they walked up the third floor stairs and to the attic door.

The old wooden door had been covered in some sort of black goo and was chipped up with... Claw marks? As if something tried to break in.

Kate stuck the key in but it wouldn't turn. "Huh... Must go to a different door." She said sticking it down her blouse.

"Let's try the office... Maybe the key is there." Humphrey said sliding down the banister Of the large staircase.

"Ok." Lilly and Kate said in unison walking down the steps after him.

* * *

**6:27PM...**

Humphrey pried the door open using the crowbar and Kate and Lilly walked in first. The office consisted two desks, three bookshelves, four phones, two meeting rooms, and four computers.

"Well... Where do we start?" Humphrey asked putting the crowbar under his arm and rubbing his hands together.

Lilly tapped her chin. "Well... Me and Katie will look through the bookshelves while you look into the desks."

"On it." Humphrey said saluting them and walking toward the first desk.

* * *

**6:35PM...**

They'd been looking for ten minutes and still nothing. Humphrey dumped out all the drawers in the desks but found nothing until...

"Um... Girls?" Humphrey said getting their attention. "I think I found something." He stuck his hand into the back of the drawer spot and pushed a button causing the second bookshelf Kate was leaning against to move. It revealed an old door like the one up stairs but less... Old.

"Yeah... You did..." Lilly answered helping Kate up.

Kate noticed the key hole in the door. She pulled out the key they'd found and stuck it in and...

**Click!**

It unlocked...

The door opened revealing a staircase. "Wow this school has a lot of stairs." Humphrey said walking behind the girls.

As they reached the top they'd found a hidden room. "Huh... Nice room... Hey what's this?" Humphrey questioned seeing an open folder on a table.

It read _Stan Lee_, it was Stan's student record. "Wow Stan's grades really suck." Lilly said aloud, Humphrey and Kate nodded in agreement.

Lilly noticed an old key under the folder. "This should work!" she said running back down to the office followed by Kate and Humphrey.

* * *

**6:56PM...**

Lilly jammed the key in and turned it...

**Click!**

The door unlocked...

"Yes!" Lilly said shoving it open and walking in.

The attic of the school was filled with old desks, filing cabinets, bookcases, and old chemistry sets.

"Well... Garth isn't here... Where to next?" Humphrey asked.

"Well we could..." Kate stopped mid sentence with her ears raised.

"Could what?" Lilly asked.

Kate put a finger too her lips. "Shhh... Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Humphrey started but then stopped to listen when he heard the notice Kate had heard.

**Groooooooowwll...**

"Hump... Do you hear it?" Kate asked only getting a nod.

**GRRrrrrr...**

Slowly the room began to get darker and darker. Humphrey started to raise the crowbar when suddenly!

**GGGRRRRRAAAHHH!**

Three soccer ball sized monsters leaped out of the walls. They had frog like back legs, one large jaw on their back that looked like a bear trap, six little beady eyes, and a large mouth below them. Humphrey swung hitting one of them throwing it into the wall but the other two got onto him. He fell over with both things on him snapping at his face and just as one of them was about to get his throat!

**CRASH!**

The large window in front of the three teens blew open letting in the suns light causing the creatures to scream and groan in pain as they faded into nothing but ash and smoke.

"Mr. Williams!?" They yelled shocked seeing their chemistry teacher had saved their lives.

He dropped the metal bar he'd used to break open the glass and walked toward them yelling "What In The Hell Are You Three Doing Here This Late!?"

"We came here to find Garth... He's missing." Humphrey said as the girls helped him up.

"So he got another one." Mr. Williams asked under his breath.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh nothing! Just go find Mr. Freed he's in the library he'll let you out." Mr. Williams said walking toward the door.

"Wait. Mr. Williams, what happened to your wrist?" Lilly asked. He was holding his wrist because he was bitten.

"It's nothing! Now I can open the doors to the courtyard but that's it!" he said walking out the door only to run back in and say...

"And... Stay near the light...

* * *

a/n: Oh great looks like they've stumbled onto a **real **mystery huh? Wonder what'll happen now? Meh wait till next chapter.


	3. After School Project

**7:00PM...**

Humphrey held the crowbar like a bat as he and the girls walked down the dark and quiet halls of Leafmore. Lilly held a flashlight tightly in her right paw and held Kate's paw in the the other. Kate was just thinking about where her brother had gone and if they'd ever find him. Humphrey looked around the next intersection to the right then the left, there was a door lit and a figure could be seen through the window.

He turned to the girls and held a claw over his mouth and began to creep to the door with the crowbar raised above his head. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle, when he placed his paw on the nob it was pulled open.

Humphrey screamed and swung nearly taking Stan's head off. "Dude!" He yelled ducking under the solid piece of metal.

Humphrey's ears flattened against the top of his head and he let out a light chuckle, "Sorry Stan thought you were a... a.."

"A what!? What could I possibly be that would cause you to crack my skull open!?" He was clearly outraged by this.

"A monster." Lilly came out and said walking up behind Humphrey.

Stan just laughed, "A MONSTER!?" He let out a long hard laugh. They just glared at him, "Wait... you're serious?" they nodded. "Well duh hell would monsters be doing here? Also what are you guys doing here?"

Humphrey raised an eye brow, "We could ask you the same thing Salty."

Stan rolled his eyes and motioned them to follow, "Just an after school "project"...

* * *

**Meanwhile deep beneath the school...**

Garth sat shivering with bullet casings covering the floor around him, the 450 colt laid unloaded a few feet away, and a large monster was laying before him groaning in anguish. Garth was holding on to his side and breathing quickly and removed his paw to look at the wound given to him by the monstrosity bleeding out in front of him.

_"Fuck this is gonna get infected if I don't cover it."_ the wound was deep, really deep. He tore off the bottom half of his left pants leg and rapped it around his stomach. _"That'll have to do, for now anyway."_

The monster started to push itself off the ground, until Garth picked a metal pole that was on the ground next to him. He then jammed it through the large indent that he'd made earlier from putting a full clip into the center of its chest. He punctured completely through the beast causing it to let out a loud screech.

**SSSSCRREEEEEEEEEEccChhHhhh...THUD!**

Garth was standing on top of the monster now drenched from his head to his hands in dark red blood, almost the color of black.

Garth hopped off and stumbled down the hallway back toward the ladder...

* * *

**7:16PM...**

"Ok, so you're hacking into the school's system to change your grades from Fs to As and Bs?" Kate asked as she watched Stan work his magic typing at super sonic speed.

"Not _all_ As and Bs, it's gotta be believable you know?" He replied tapping the enter key finalizing his grades.

"Nice work Salty, hey wait a minute, if you're this smart with computers, why'd you get a D in computer tech last year?" Humphrey asked.

"Simple, I knew more than ... And well hehe, let's just say I _tutored_ her a bit and she bumped my grade up to a D." Stan smirked at his handy work and leaned back in the swivel chair he'd been sitting for the last 2 hours.

Lilly gasped, "Shut Up! You were _not_ the student she had..." Stan nodded, "Ok whatever can you just do one thing for us?"

Stan shrugged, "I got nothin better to do, what do you need?"

"Can you look up the blueprints for Leadmore high?" She asked.

Stan nodded and bent forward back into the keyboard, "Sure thing Lil." Stan pulled up a window, "it'll take a couple minutes."

Lilly nodded, "Ok cool, we'll be able to see what other secret rooms are hidden in this school."

Humphrey was going to add some thing until...

**CRASH!**

* * *

A/N: Ok so BEFORE anyone bites my head off here's a chapter for ObsCure, again I've been busy so I'm sorry this is such a short chapter will be longer next chapter I SWEAR! **Remember to Fav, Follow, and PLEASE Comment!**


End file.
